wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Gregor the Snail
Gregor the Snail is a Case 53 cape and a member of Faultline’s Crew. Personality Erudite and insightful. He does not want to be anyone's burden or be an object for their pity. He values his colleagues in Faultline's crew, and feels a debt of gratitude to Faultline herself.Interlude 5 Gregor has a habit of paying hundreds of dollars to have goods delivered to him rather that buy them himself. He once dismissed a delivery boy because he decided to spend the night with his girlfriend rather than take the money.Interlude 5 Newter noted that Gregor sometimes went through philosophical phases.Interlude 5 Relationships Shamrock Gregor and Shamrock started a relationship after she joined the team. They eventually married.“His wife probably likes it,” Sveta said, indicating Shamrock. - Polarize 10.5 Faultline Gregor believed that Faultline wouldn't kill him even in self-defence. He was willing to give up a limb in the event it helped her past her Manton Limit.“What if it had worked, you big lunatic? What did you expect me to do to you? Cut off your hand? Kill you?” “I thought perhaps my hand or my arm, at worst. I do not think you would kill me, even in a moment such as that. You have done much for me. Even if it proved impossible to reattach, I would not say it is a very attractive hand,” he examined the hand he’d just used to strangle Faultline, “To lose it, for something you have been working on for a long time is not a regrettable thing.” - Interlude 5 Appearance Gregor is a bald man of average height,Hive 5.1 five feet and ten inches tall with the appearance of being morbidly obese. He has pale, translucent skin that reveals a "shadow" of his skeleton and organs; and a number of small, hardened, spiral growths scabbing his body like a bad case of acne.Gregor the Snail – As with Newter, his appearance was altered when he gained his powers. Has translucent skin with some blister-like growths of shell, and is rather obese. He spent much of his early career homeless, surviving with the cash he earned as a sometime enforcer for other groups in the city and a bouncer for clubs. His powers let him create chemicals in his body and project them from his skin. His bloated body is filled with thick, tarlike fluids and a soft cartilage-based skeletal structure. - Cast (in depth) He's completely hairless, lacking even eyebrows and eyelashes. His fingernails are brown and rotten-looking. His voice has a slight accent, and he tends to speak very carefully. He's able to speak Icelandic as well as English, which may be the source of his accent. Gregor has a tattoo that looks like "the greek ‘Omega’ symbol, but upside down. This tattoo, maybe a stylized ‘u’" is located on his upper arm. Abilities and Powers Gregor is able to concoct a number of chemicals within his stomach and project them through his skin.Gregor the Snail – An obese, monstrous parahuman working under Faultline, can generate slime from his skin, with a composition and effect of his choosing. - Cast (spoiler free) He can make fire retardant foam, adhesives, lubricants, and strong acids.Tangle 6.1 Gregor's unusual biology makes him noticeably more durable than normal humans.She brought her knees up into his back, but one might have had more success hitting a waterbed. The effect was the same. Beneath his skin, which was tougher than one might guess, his skeleton, muscles and organs all sat in a sea of viscous fluids. His skeleton, he’d learned, was more like a shark’s than a human’s. It was a flexible cartilage that bent where bone would break, and healed faster than bone. He’d been hit by a car and climbed to his feet shortly after. Her kicks would not have much effect. - Interlude 5 History Background Gregor is an amnesiac, and knows very little about his origins, he had to live on the streets. He spoke to an expert and learned the language he speaks besides English is Icelandic. Early in his cape career, he worked as a bouncer. He agreed with Faultline to put his wages towards unlocking the mystery of his origins around a year before the story.Interlude 5 At some point Gregor was hit by a car, but he walked it off thanks to his durability. Story Start Part of Faultline's eponymous Crew. Gold Morning Gave Doctor Mother a frank dressing down. Post-Goddess' Takeover Assisted in saving the Undersiders from March. The Ice Breaks Together with the Palanquin people he attended emergency power testing of Case 53s, arranged by The Wardens to see if any of them could be useful in the fight against the Titans.Infrared 19.a He later joined the direct fighting and went along with other C53s against Titan Fortuna. He helped heroes navigate dimensional cracks.Infrared 19.4 Fanart Gallery Gregor by 10gizz.jpg|Image by tomgizz on Reddit aka 10gizz Gregor the Snail by DerTodesBote.jpg|'' Image by DerTodesBote on DeviantArt ''|link=http://fav.me/d8bhcop Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Case 53s Category:Faultline’s Crew Category:Blaster Category:Mercenaries Category:Point of View Character Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters